Kitsune and Damien
by BonniebelGrace
Summary: Damien is the "boy next door" and he meets a gumiho name Kitsune. They became friends after that and will their love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

In the hallway of Elmore Junior High,it was so quiet and all you can hear is a drop of water in the drinking fountain. When i was walking in the hallway,i saw a fox in a kimono,maybe the fox is a Japanese fox and i was shocked in my mind when i saw nine tails in the back of the fox. I stare at the fox and the fox stares back at me.

"Wow,a Nine-tailed fox" I gasped

"Am i talking to you stranger?" the fox asked

"Yes,i'm Damien"

"Well,i'm a demon fox named Kitsune"

"If your a demon?,why don't you have the appearance of a demonic animal" I asked

"As you see,i'm actually a demon fox because of my tails and i have powers"

I din't reply because that fox has a magical powers. Kitsune continues to walk and i just stare at her,gosh her ribbon is so beautiful like a flowing river at night. Suddenly,the school bell rang and i went back to Miss Simian's classroom.

"Okay,our lesson for today is about mythology" Said Miss Simian to her students

Now,Mythology is boring and when i look beside me,i saw Kitsune writing and listening at the same time and in my mind, i think Kitsune likes mythology and i din't like it. 30 boring minutes later,Mythology is done and Kitsune fell asleep. I saw her papers,i grab it and read it.

When i saw the paper,it was an outline for the Mythological Test next week. Tobias stares suspiciously at me.

"What are you doing Damien?" Tobias asked

"I said nothing,i just want to see Kitsune papers" i replied

"Well,you better not stole it because Kitsune has the highest grade on mythology and she needs it"

"Oh Toby,just let Damien,he's just looking at it" Said Katharine

"Okay" Tobias said with hearts in his eyes

Now meet Katharine,a sweet and friendly girl. She is the most perfect girl in Elmore Junior High,now many boys have crush on her except for me. Tobias is the only boy that Katharine has trusted and had friendly relationship too.

**Damien belongs to **Jonathan Elrod

Kitsune and Katharine belongs to me

Tobias and others belongs to Ben Boquelet


	2. Chapter 2

It's snack time,I went to the cafeteria with Tobias and Katharine. I lined up and I ordered a plate of sandwich with a glass of Cola,as I sit in Katharine's table. Gumball and Darwin greet me and I greet back and I stared at Kitsune and Gumball looks at me with a freaky happy face.

"What's with the freaky face?" i asked

"Oh nothing,just saying that you liked Kitsune"

I blushed and Katharine and Tobias playfully teased me.

"No,I don't,I don't have a crush on Kitsune" i replied

"Yes,you are!" Darwin teased

"NO,I DON't" I shouted and I run and didnt finished my snack.

I run to the boys comfort room. I looked at the mirror and my face was tomato red and I was thinking why does my face like this?,do I have crush on Kitsune?. Seconds later,Tobias,Darwin and. Gumball knocked at the door.

"Hey are you okay,Tobias,sorry for teasing you" The three boys said

"I'm fine,don't worry i'll catch up with you later" I replied

I went out and watch at the window. I saw Kitsune studying in the school bench outside.i went to the exit and runs to her and I greet her and she simply say a simple hi to ,I asked what subject did she study and she replied mythology.

Katharine's POV  
Penny called Katharine and Penny invites all of the girls for hot spring party at Elmore Spa. The girls agree and Katharine too.


	3. Chapter 3

After studying with Kitsune. Banana Joe called me and i approached him and suddenly,he pulled me to the Janitor Closet and i was suprised to see with the other boys in the closet.

"What is this a meeting?" I asked

"Yes,a meeting about peeking at girls" Said Banana Joe in a pervertible face.

"Wait,you hate girls and now your gonna peek at them!" Ocho added

"And isn't it a vulgar thing to do Banana Joe?" Tobias asked

"It's only vulgar,when you actually did it" The Nerds replied

I sighed and i stand up. before i said a word,Gumball and Darwin stands up and inteferes me.

"We can't do it okay,what if Principal Brown finds out and we will be sent to detention" The Brothers said

"I agree with them" I replied

"Will if you don't join,i will frame the three of you for peeking" Clayton added

Now Clayton is compulsive liar and the three of us make an uneasy face and we sighed and finally agree just to prevent 's Go home time,the girls are riding in Penny's father's car and we decided to used Principal Brown's car and Clayton knows how to drive. When i looked back,i say Principal Brown screaming and shouting for his car.

We reached our destination,we disguised ourselves in a black tuxedo with black sunglasses. We entered and the receptionist began to ask what can she do for us and all of us answered we want to have a hot springs,the receptionist told the co-workers to bring towels for us.

As all of us went at the back,the hot springs was so hot and sweat is coming out of our body. We heard that the girls are just beside the Male Hot Springs.

"It's time boys!" Banana Joe told us

We begin to peek,we saw them wearing towels and Kitsune was their too trying to dry her hair. I feel that the wooden wall is falling and the wooden wall falls and the girls we're suprised to see us and we we're embarrassed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!,BOYS!" Avery shouted

"Your not allowed" Said Carmen

"You're peeking aren't you?" Teri asked

"Hi boys" Masami flirtatiously greets at us

"Hi Tobias" Katharine greets

"Gumball?" Penny asked

"Boys?" Rachel asked

"Damien" Kitsune asked

"FREAKS!" Carrie screamed

The girls punched and slap us. We we're heavily injured our face is full of bruises,black eyes and worst of all,swollen. I went home and my mom was shocked to see my face and she asked what happen to my face and i lied that i went to an accident and then she told me to take a hot shower and put some ice bags on my injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, i walked inside the school and saw my male classmates still have injuries since that incident,my injuries we're slightly healed. As i went to the lockers,there was an announcement made for the boys.

"Attention all boys of Miss Simian's Class,i want all of you to go to my office!,right now!" Principal Brown in the speaker

"I knew that we're in trouble" Said Tobias

"This is all your fault Banana Joe!" Gumball shouted at Banana Joe

Me and the other boys goes inside of Principal Brown's Office,the room was cold because of the air conditioner and Principal Browns looks at us with an Angry Glare and this make my heart beats faster and sweat is dripping from my face and i feel my guiltiness entering my body.  
Tobias on the other hand looks gray due to a guilty emotion,Gumball and Darwin are nibbling their fingernails and the other boys just keep hyperventilating.

"Okay,you boys are all busted for what you've done in the hot springs! and you even steal my car!"  
"Who's responsible for this mess?" Principal Brown asked one of us

"It's Banana Joe!" All of us said pointing fingers at him

"That's it Banana Joe,you have three warnings and once you reached the final point. You will be suspended from this school" Principal

"Okay,i'm so sorry" Banana Joe sighed

All of us we're dismissed and i din't speak a word until i saw Kitsune looking at me with a disappointed face and this caused me to be upset. As i walk,i heard some gossips about me and the boys and i feel guilty about my actions.

and then i saw Kitsune again outside reading mythological books. i went outside and approached her and she looks at me.

"Hi Kitsune..." I greet her

"Hey and i din't realized the boy who peeks at me will apologize to me?,am i right?" Kitsune asked

"Yes and i'm sorry"

"Well,you shouldn't done that because no one can force you and your world is full of strength and dignity"

"Wow Kitsune,i could see your poetic side"

"I learn it from the book of poetries"

"Hey Kitsune,can i learn about your history"

She din't replied and became silent for a moment

"Okay,i'll tell you about my history but don't tell anyone about this"

_Before i was born,my only relative was my mother and my mother is known as the "Mother Fox" or "Queen of Gumihos" and since Gumihos are from Korean Legends. As you know my Mother divides two foxes into two mythological creatures. The Primary fox is the Gumiho(Korean) and the second is Kitsune(Japanese),which is my mother named me. When i was born,according to some villagers my mother just disappeared into nothingness and she was called a "Demon" and so as i,i was put in the boat and they leave the boat sail on its own until i got in Elmore and was adopted by a Gumiho._

"Wow,your really a good fox on stories" Damien praised her

"Yes,i know,i'm going inside just to study peacefully because the outside seems to be quite nosy"


	5. Chapter 5

I became silence after hearing Kitsune's History and basically,her mom is the "Mother Fox" and i think Kitsune is the undiscovered princess of Gumihos. But it's okay,i decided to forget that.

Kitsune's POV  
Kitsune was walking around the hallway and she became shocked.

"Kitsune..." An unknown voice whispered to her

"Who are you?" Kitsune

"It's me your Mother..." The Unknown voice talked to her

Kitsune runs and runs and feels that a spirit energy has entered the school. She runs and runs until she reaches Miss Simian's classroom and Tobias and Katharine we're shocked because Kitsune locked the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kitsune shouted

"Hey Chill,Kitsune" Katharine told her

"Kitsune,try to relax!" Tobias screamed

"NO,NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Kitsune begins to cry and it feels like she was possessed by an unknown entity. Katharine puts a wet towel on her head and Tobias asked what did she feel and Kitsune replied that someone is trying to cut her legs using a sharp knife.

Kitsune begins to suffer convulsion,she was uncontrollably shaking. Katharine unlocks the door and calls for help,Damien hear her help and Bobert too. The two boys enter the classroom and we're horrified to see Kitsune's condition. Damien tries to let her drink water but Kitsune won't. Bobert electrocutes her and Kitsune was awaken shocked and at any seconds,she faints.

Damien broughts her to the clinic. The School Nurse said that they must call an Ambulance to carry her to the hospital because her condition is weak. Damien agrees and the Ambulance arrived quickly probably two seconds...

The Group of Nurses carry Kitsune inside the Ambulance and Damien wants to ride with her and all of them agree thinking that Damien is Kitsune's boyfriend. As they arrived in the Elmore Hospital.

They carried Kitsune to the E.R(Emergency Room),The Doctor won't let Damien inside the E.R because they are going to take a few tests on Kitsune.


	6. Chapter 6

Damien din't know how many hours or minutes have been passed after the Doctors take some tests on Kitsune. Finally,the Doctor came out of the E.R(Emergency Room) and Damien stood up.

"Is she okay,Doctor?" Damien asked

"Yes and the patient will leave the E.R now" replied

"You heard that Damien?,Kitsune is okay!" Chozu excitedly shouted

"Yeah,i know can't wait to see her"

The Nurses rolled the bed outside and Kitsune smiled at Damien and Damien smiled back.

"Come on,let's go to school" Said Kitsune

"Sure" Damien replied

The three friends went back to School and the others we're happy to see Kitsune okay. Avery and Black Bear hugged Kitsune.

"We're glad to see you!" The two friends declared

Kitsune was happy to see her best friends from her group happy. Gumball and Darwin went to Damien trying to say something.

"Whatever you do,don't lose her" The two boys whispered

"Okay,i won't lose her from my side" Damien whispered back.

The Next and Damien we're talking and Kitsune was walking in front of them and Damien could smell the sweet scents coming from her tails.

"Umm Kitsune,there is something i need to tell you?" Damien asked

"What?"

"I Love you"

"Oh..,i love you too"

The two friends kissed and Tobias just cried seeing them.

"What a perfect couple!"

Suddenly,the two friends stopped kissing after they heard an angry scream. Katharine then came and asked what was that.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR GOING TO THAT BOY,KITSUNE!" The Voice screamed

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kitsune shouted

A glowing light appears

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER,IT'S YOUR MOTHER" Kitsune's mother shouted "I CAME TO GET YOU"

Kitsune's eyes are glowing red and claws are coming from her paws,she attacks the glowing light.

"You can't attack me! and i'm going control your friends"

Kitsune warns Damien,Tobias and Katharine to cover their eyes because a large sound wave is coming to turn them into mindless zombies. The three did what Kitsune told them and the Elmore Students we're turned into Mindless Zombies and they we're trying to attack them,Kitsune tries to attack the creatures but she can't because she's out of power.

The four friends runs and opens a classroom and hides there. They locked the door.

"I think we're safe" Said Katharine

"Who enters,without knocking?" said in a horror face

The four friends turned to him and they we're screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Four Friends Screamed

"Chill Guys,it's me " stopped their screamed

" ,don't give the creeps to us and can't you see there's an emergency!" Kitsune added

Then,there was a silence and all you can hear is just the screams and knocking of the door by the Elmore Students. Then,the Students are trying to barge in but the two boys pushes the door quickly trying to fix it and Kitsune puts the chair.

" ,helped us because Kitsune's mother in other words,the mother fox is coming to get Kitsune" Said Katharine

"Wait,before you go,why are all of you aren't brainwashed?" asked

"We just covered our ears" Kitsune added

"Now i know the waves"  
I was in Japan about 12 years ago,the Mother Fox was still alive at that time. The Mother Fox tries to attacked her servants and i saw it,the servants became brainwashed and not me because i covered my ears. The Waves of the Mother Fox is 50x powerful than the other waves that could hypnotized you. In that powerful,it puts the person's brain at risk and can be resulted in Death.

All of them we're shocked and told them they must go on a dangerous mission to find the antitode and the Mother Fox must be stopped.

"Okay,guys if we stopped my mother,we might restored the peace of Elmore,so you agree!"

"AGREE!"

"WHAT TEAM!"

"A TEAM!"

wants to join,they all agree. They escaped in the window,as they escaped they saw a path,a path which leads to nowhere. They all run,but they stopped because Katharine told them they need weapons and Kitsune replied that she doesn't need weapons,only ,Tobias and Damien need weapons and armory.

As they continue to run,they stopped again because the path leads to Katharine's backyard.  
Katharine enters her home.

"KATHARINE!" Tobias screamed

"What?" Katharine asked

"YOUR PARENTS AND SISTER!" Kitsune screamed back

Katharine turned back and her parents and sister we're trying to attack her. Katharine screamed,Damien came and punches her family,Katharine cried to stopped and Damien stopped.  
Katharine's family faint.

"Mom,Dad,Sis?..."

goes to Katharine's family,kneels down and tries to feel their pulse movements. told Katharine,her family is still alive but only fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

As they leave Katharine's family lying in the ground. Katharine burst into tears because it was so disrespectful to leave her family like that and Kitsune comforted her that in any minute,her family will be awaken and get back inside the house.

Katharine smiled and thanked Kitsune. They keep walking in the forest and heard a rustle from the bush,Kitsune turned her hand into fire and points her hand to the bush.

"WHO'S THERE! COME OUT AND FACE US,YOU COWARD!" Kitsune shouted

"Chill guys,it's me Rosey" Rosey replied

"Wait Rosey,how did you escape the school?" Damien asked

"It's a long story,i'll tell that later"

"Welcome to the Group,Rosey" Katharine welcomed her

It's almost evening,they set a camp with tents from Katharine. They find some fishes and eat it for dinner.

"So that's it,i escape the school after seeing those mindless zombies" Said Rosey

"That's nice,you have improved your sharpen eye Rosey" Katharine compliments her

"We better sleep guys,i think this evening is dangerous" Said Tobias

All of the members went to their tents. They have 2 tents,1 tent for girls and 1 tent for boys. That night,Kitsune and Katharine sleep peacefully and Rosey was having a dream. She wakes up startled.

"Wait a minute,that was a strange dream or a premonition?"

Rosey dreams that Elmore will be destroyed,Kitsune is heavily injured,who was singing in a dungeoun, is being killed by an unknown figure and Katharine is fighting Gumball. She goes back to sleeping,thinking it was only a nightmare.

The next morning,Rosey tells her dream to her friends. Kitsune thinks of it as a nonsensical dream,Katharine also thinks of it as a figment of imagination only while the boys think it's real.

Suddenly,they heard a big explosion in the center of Elmore,they must go to that place and find out who cause the explosion


	9. Chapter 9

The gang are now entering Elmore and they went to the center of the town. They find a big destruction,the building was on fire and a large sinkhole. The Gang try to see what's inside the sinkhole and they can't see anything because it was so dark and they think that the sinkhole is bottomless and it might cause a never ending fall.

"Okay guys,i will give you powers,powers from the gumiho" Said Kitsune

"Rosey,Power of Nature. Katharine,Power of The ,Power of Wizard and Tobias,Power of Martial Arts"

Everyone have their magical items just to have some magic,except for . din't accept the magic and Kitsune din't hesitate to asked. She just left in silence,she now assigned everyone to have a partner. Rosey will be the partner of Katharine,Damien will be the parter of Tobias and . Kitsune din't want to have partners because she needs to be alone.

For right now,the story is focused to Rosey and Katharine. They we're walking in Elmore Downtown,suddenly,Rosey feels an eerie feelings and as Katharine turns around,she finds a yellow wasp,passing behind Rosey.

"ROSEY,RUN!" Katharine screamed

Rosey was confused and as she turns around,the yellow wasp stares at her and grabs her and then,the bee flies. Katharine gets her arrow and tries to shoot at the yellow wasp,but she cant and then she grabs three powerful arrows: Death,Fire and Wind.

"Power of Archer: Death Fire and Wind! Katharine shouted the magical words

And then,the three arrows we're mixed and turned into a tornado,it was shot to the yellow wasp and it did. Rosey falls and she falls in Katharine's lap. As they stand up and approach the bee. The bee was none other than Jeff,a Elmore Student who likes adventures and wants to discover new things.

Rosey kneels and tries to touch the face of Jeff but Katharine warned her that if touch Jeff's face,Jeff will attacked her and Rosey din't touched Jeff. Jeff slowly wakes up,after hearing voices and Rosey smiled at him,Katharine din't look for minute and thinks that this might be a brand new romance.


	10. Chapter 10

Now lets moved the story to Damien,Tobias and . Right now,they are walking to north east of Elmore and then,they suddenly encountered a rainbow-colored person. That person has woman figure which implies it's a female person.

The three companions of Kitsune stopped as the person stares at them,that person was none other than Rachel,the older sister of Tobias.

"Sister?" Tobias mumbles

"I'm not the Rachel you know anymore,Tobias,I'm Rachel,the sensing cloud" Said Rachel

Teal swords are appearing behind Rachel and it attacks Tobias,Damien and ,but they dodged it,but more swords are firing to them.

"You can't attack me easily,Rachel. My body is made of clouds and so as " Said Tobias

But,the sword attacks the left arms of Tobias and . They screamed and Rachel glares at them,smiling,seeing her brother and her school counselor in pain.

"What have you done to your brother,Rachel Wilson!" Damien shouted

"Attacking my brother and the others is my primary directive,so you might be Number 5" Rachel explained

"Number 5 of what?"

Damien attacks Rachel using his magic but Rachel dodged it.

"Number 5 of enemies i have to attacked, is number 4,but he seems defeated,Tobias is number 3,but i defeated him as well,Kitsune will be number 2"

"So is there anyone,more important than Kitsune?" Damien asked in a mad tone

"Number 1 will be Katharine,Katharine Darrel" Rachel replied in a horror tone

"SHe's...,she's the one who stole my popularity!"

Tobias's body twitched and Damien stares at him.

Damien attacked Rachel once more,Rachel dodged it and summons a large sensing wave towards Damien and Damien formed an earth shield and then Tobias kicks through the earth shield and kicks Rachel's face.

"So you want to kill Kathy huh?,your reason is so ridiculous and you only planned that just for popularity!" Tobias shouted and punches the gut of Rachel,making Rachel coughing blood.

The strong hit made Rachel pull by force and she was directly pull to a large rock,Tobias appears behind her and kicks her back again,Tobias came back to the place where he stands and Rachel was flying towards him and he stands his arm making Rachel hanging in his arm and makes four-direction throw to Rachel.

Rachel falls to the ground and Damien was watching silently as Tobias keeps attacking his sister.

"So this is the real Tobias,he's not the Tobias i fight,long time ago. The love he feel for that person is what makes him strong" Damien thinks

"Damien,go and help and don't forget to find the others,i'll take care of this" Said Tobias

"Be careful Tobias"

Damien goes and he helps stands up,as they left. Tobias keeps hurting her sister,until her sister was full of bruises and blood was coming out of Rachel's mouth.

"Never kill a person just for popularity!" Tobias shouted and stomps at the gut of Rachel.

Making Rachel grievously wounded and Tobias left with only less damaged.


	11. Chapter 11

After Rachel was being defeated by Tobias,the story is now focused on Kitsune,she's been in the eastern side of Elmore,as she walks,she noticed a stingy feeling in her body and then she screamed.

"Who are you!,what have you done to me?" Kitsune shouted

"Hello Princess Kitsune..." A girl voice was heard

"Penny Fitzgerald?" Kitsune whispered to herself

A Woman Figure came out of the shadows of the dark alley,the girl was none other than Penny Fitzgerald,Penny was carrying something that can't be seen by the naked eye.

"What have you done to me?,what is this stingy feeling,i feel like a string was attached to my body!"

"It's called "Painful Strings",let me explain,"Painful Strings" is a string that can be attached to a person's body in far distances or even in near distances,it has a stingy feeling which makes a person's body painful because it is made entirely of electric strings. In a mean time,i must see you screaming in pain!"

Kitsune screamed once more and suddenly,an intuition comes to Kitsune's mind and she knows how to get rid of electric strings,suddenly a burst of flames came from her tails and the strings went off.

Right now,let see what happen to Jeff,Rosey and Katharine. Rosey helped Jeff to stand up but suddenly,a dark power appeared out of nowhere. a blue cat just like Gumball appears and walks towards them.

"Hey!,it's Lani the Lynx!" Rosey shouted

"It's not Lani,it's Wani the Lynx!" Wani shouted back "I'm going to fight you guys,it's my mission"

"Katharine and Jeff,stay back,i'm going to fight Wani!" Said Rosey

"I'm joining Rosey,Wani is very powerful,you have no chance to defeat him,so let me join"

"Okay Jeff,if that's what you want!"

"Be careful guys" Said Katharine as she leaves


	12. Chapter 12

The Fight of Jeff,Rosey and Wani has just begun. Right now,the sun is covered with dark clouds which means rain is coming to Elmore.

"Tangled Roots!" Rosey summons her magic

Big roots are coming out of the ground trying to trap Wani,but Wani managed to dodged it by using his speed agility and then Jeff flies towards Wani by using his Max Speed Flight,but Wani is using his secondary magic and he controls Jeff,which makes Jeff loses his balance and falls to the ground.

"Jeff!" Rosey screamed

"I'm okay,don't worry about me" Said Jeff,sighing and then he faints.

"I'll let you pay for what you did!" Rosey shouted to Wani

"Spore Bomb!"

Flowers are coming out of the ground and began to summon some large spores. The spores shoots towards Wani and the spores explode. Wani was injured but he still managed to stand up and then,Wani looks at Rosey with a smirk and Rosey trembles, thinking that Wani is planning something,that evil can only witnessed it.

Wani closes his eyes for a minute and then opened it. His eyes we're pupiless and all Rosey can see is darkness in Wani's pupils began to appear in Wani's eyes and Rosey shivered feeling terrified,the surroundings turn dark and Jeff was there lying in the ground and all Rosey can see is darkness and she can hear Wani's voice too.

"Welcome to my Nightmare,Rosey and Jeff!" Wani laughs in a horror tone

Rosey was looking anywhere for lights,but to no avail,Rosey hears cackles and horror laughs,she covers her ears realizing that her fear has been activated.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosey screamed

Jeff crawls to Rosey and oomforts her. Rosey burst into tears,because of her fear and then,Jeff touches dark ground,his hand went pass through the ground and it din't hurt him. He pulls his hand,realizing that all of the darkness,cackles and horror laughs are only part of their imaginations.

"Rosey,used Flourescent Flowers" Jeff orders

Rosey agrees and summons a garden of flowers,then all flowers glows in the darkness,making the darkness vanished and Wani witnessed it and he was shocked.

"How did you able to vanished my Darkness?" Wani asked,angrily

"Don't you know,that darkness was part of your magic,Dark Vision and Dark Vision can only be broken when you light something" Jeff replied

"You're very clever,Jeff!" Rosey praised him

Jeff smiles at her and told Rosey,that they need to combine their powers. Rosey agrees with this,thinking that it will defeat Wani.

"Flower Sucker!"

Rosey summons a large flowers that could suck anything in the middle.

"Max Speed Flight!"

Jeff flies in Max Speed and combines his power with Rosey's flowers and then a large vortex was created and it was fired at Wani and a great explosion has burst and Wani has been defeated.

Jeff and Rosey hi-fives and hugged and then,they now,Kitsune was fighting Penny and she managed to broke the strings,Kitsune attacks Penny by punching her in full power.

"That is my lesson for you,PENNY!" Kitsune shouted and punched her again

Penny's shell has small cracks now,Kitsune puts her foot in Penny's gut and stomp her,making Penny faint. Kitsune smirked and leaves right away.


	13. Chapter 13

Wani and Penny have been defeated,but what's gonna happen to Katharine,Damien and they are the only ones who haven't started a solo fight with someone. Let's just focused on Damien and .

The two companions are walking towards the hill,they can't run because was heavily injured after the fight with Rachel,so Damien decided to help him after Tobias told them to leave and leave the fight to him.

As they walked to the hill,they saw a thin bear figure walking out of the fog. Damien stops for a minute and the bear was none other than Teri,the paper bear.

"Hello Damien and " Teri greets them with an emotionless face

"Teri!" Damien shouted at Teri

"I see that your teaming up with that Gumiho Girl!,however,enough talking because i'm going to prevent you and your friends from killing the Mother Fox!"

"Origami Attack: Shuriken Storm!"

Teri summons some paper shurikens to Damien,but Damien dogded it and suddenly,he lets go of . Which made more heavily injured because the paper shurikens attack him.

" !" Damien shouted "Why you little piece of trash!"

Damien summons a Tsunami by using the rain and it was directly hit to Teri,Teri dodged it by using her secondary magic. Damien stands for a minute and stares at Teri with widened eyes.

"How did you...,How did you managed to dodge it!" Damien angrily asked

"I used my Secondary Magic,Reflecting Magic" Teri replied

"What is Reflecting Magic,the sounds of how you pronounced it sounds like it is forbidden?" Damien asked

"Reflecting Magic is a magic that has the ability to distort or twist almost anything,that shield i made was invisible,you can't see that magic because it is invisible well some of it's sub magic can be seen"

Teri attacks Damien using her secondary magic which makes Damien flies through wall which caused a damaged to his back,Damien screams.

"DAMIEN!" shouted

Damien was heavily injured,he can't stand up. So it's all up to , stands up and walks towards Teri,Teri noticed it and told ,how pathetic that a School Counselor managed to protect his students.

"Every person who knows his students,always protect them,they show courage and persistent trait just to show that they will protect anyone,but the teacher is always the one who managed to protect his students and i won't let you kill him!" shouted


	14. Chapter 14

Katharine is running in the hill and she find something suspicious,it was a wall and words are appearing, "emWelcome to Wall of Twinbarrel,in this wall it has a special weapon that can only be given to a person with heart of gold/em".

"What,What is this?,what kind of weapon? and who is Twinbarrel?" Said Katharine in a confused tone

"Hmm,a special weapon,if i have that special weapon i might have a chance to defeat Mother fox,but no i can't accept it,because i was shown to be very brutal during fights,but well i have it,i'm not sure if i have a heart of gold,"

Katharine puts her hand in the wall and the wall suddenly glow,all the surroundings are full of brightness and she heard a voice.

"emDear Archer,you can have this weapon as a gift for you,i can see that your heart is full of pure kindness and chaotic good, i've been into wars and fights,protecting people and defeating those who kill them. So i grant you,the Light bow and arrows/em"

Katharine's bow and arrows changed into a powerful bow and arrows and finally,her strength and power have been knows that the voice from Twinbarrel, the greatest archer. Katharine turns around and saw a figure coming out of dark mist and it was Gumball,her cousin.

"Hello Katharine or i should say,Cousin?" Gumball greet her

"Don't tell me,your under the control of Mother Fox?" Katharine asked

"Yes,but let's settle this to a fight" Said Gumball with his evil smile

Gumball approached Katharine and punch her in the face. Katharine was pull by force,she gets her arrows,but Gumball punches her in the gut making Katharine spitting blood. Katharine begins to cough blood,she tries to stand up but her gut is heavily injured. She falls.

"Why do you have to defend your friends Katharine,don't you know their just useless creatures,all you have to do is to join our army" Gumball scold her

"You don't know that my friends are also the ones who appreciate me" Katharine replied back

Katharine finally shoots a force magic arrow to Gumball,which made Gumball being hit and was pull by force,making him hit to the wall. Katharine had no other choice but to defeat his cousin in full shot and she gets her holy arrow and says the magic words.

"emHoly Arrow of Twinbarrel,shot this to this Evil hidden within Darkness and this power will end every evil within him!/em"

The Arrow glows and it was hit to Gumball making Gumball defeated and the dark mist around him disappears,which means Gumball is free from the darkness,he opens his eyes and Katharine smiled and helps him stand up.

"Katharine,i'm so sorry for what i did to you" Gumball apologized

"Don't worry Cousin,Blood will always be thicker than water" Katharine replied


	15. Chapter 15

Damien and walks to the Center of Elmore and saw Rosey,Jeff and Kitsune. Damien and smiled at them and Kitsune runs to Damien giving him a hug,Damien hugs back,Rosey and Jeff helps .

"Wait,did Jeff just joined the group?" Damien asked

"Yes,he joined after Rosey and Katharine fights him until Jeff broke the brainwash,making him part of the good people now" Kitsune replied

Soon,Katharine and Gumball arrived,the gang were very happy to see them,but there is one member who haven't arrived yet,Tobias Wilson. Suddenly,when 's injuries we're treated by Rosey and Jeff,they noticed a figure coming out of the mist. It was Tobias,with bruises in his face,Katharine runs to him and Tobias runs to her,both of them hug and Katharine burst into tears.

"Don't cry Kathy,because no matter what happen to me,i will be on your side" Tobias whispered to Katharine

"So ,who caused this injuries?" Rosey asked

"It was Teri,that paper bear,but me and Damien are glad that we defeat Teri" replied

Kitsune was glad that Damien and defeat Teri,Kitsune looks at Damien's back and saw blood stains,Kitsune went to Damien and removes his shirt,revealing injuries.

"What happened to you Damien?" Kitsune asked

"Oh this,it happened when Teri uses a power which made me pull by force until i was hit to a rock" Damien replied

"Don't worry,i'll tend your injuries"

Kitsune borrows some gauze bandages from Rosey,Damien was horrified at his back for showing some bloody injuries,Kitsune ties the bandages at Damien's chest,making him relief to never seen the blood injuries.

"Do not be pull by force,Damien or you're injuries might worsen" Kitsune warned him

Damien nods and he went to and asked that what made him so strong that his body is full of power and strength. reveals that the reason why he became so strong in that fight is because of his daughter.

"Wait, you have a daughter?" Jeff asked

"Yes,let me tell you a story,my students..." told them

_I was more like in my early 30s,my wife divorced me and left our 4 year old daughter under my care, i was glad because i still have my daughter,i take care of her. When she turn 15,she was suffered from a rare-blood disease,i was horrified and she was still in the hospital,living there,so in hopes,i could earn money so that she might be out of the hospital._

"That was a sad story" Katharine replied in a lonely expression

"Don't worry ,when we win this fight,i'll make sure your daughter will be released from the illness she suffered" Said Kitsune

"We will do that for you, ,because your a good teacher to us" Damien added

All the students of hugged him and hugged them back.

"No Matter what happened to us,we will win this fight and the Mother Fox will no longer be treated as a Deity"


	16. Chapter 16

After resting,the gang are running and Kitsune feel a strong presence far away from the,as they run,they noticed a building in front of them. They stopped and Kitsune thinks her mother is in there.

"Yup,my mother is in that building and it's easy,this building has ten floors and we can reach her" Said Kitsune

"But what if there are many hypnotized people there?" Rosey asked

"Don't worry,the presence that i feel,is clearly my mother"

The Gang entered the building and they are running until they reach the 10th Floor and when they reach the 10th floor. It was so quiet and dark,Kitsune glows her tails and she saw her mother resting it's magic.

"Ahh,my daughter is here and she brought some company" Said the Mother Fox

"Don't call me your daughter!,because i'm no longer part of the GODS!" Kitsune shouted in anger

"GUYS ATTACK!"

The Gang are running towards the Mother Fox. Jeff flies above and breaks the roof,so that anyone can summon something above the summons a lighting and summons the clouds. Damien and combine their power and shot it to the Mother Fox,the Mother Fox only got lesser damages.

"FORCE ARROW!" Katharine shoots the arrow

"SPORE BOMBS!" Rosey summons her magic

"MAX SPEED FLIGHT" Jeff flies to the magic of Katharine and Rosey

Thus,the magics combine making a combination tornado like what Rosey and Jeff do to defeat Wani.

"What,a Combination Tornado,that's impossible,no one has ever did that magic,years ago" The Mother Fox said in horror

The Combination Tornado hit the Mother Fox making her hit to the walls. Tobias and Gumball runs to her and Katharine shoots an Energy Power to them to increase their strength,Tobias and Gumball are glowing and makes a Karate Move to the Mother Fox,making it injured.

All of them we're laughing and smiling thinking that they finally defeated the Mother Fox,but not,the Mother Fox is not yet defeated,the Mother Fox was standing in front of them and Rosey feels fear.

"I know that my premonitions we're not true because it was broken after they survived it,but this magic i feel is very dangerous" Rosey said in her mind

"You think,all of you can beat me,well not at all" Said The Mother Fox in a horror tone "Watch as i shoot this power to your friend"

The Gang's eyes we're widened in fear and when they turned around,Rosey suddenly disappeared.

"ROSEY!" Jeff screamed

"Ahahaha!,I can't believe your friend destroyed without leaving a trail" Said The Mother Fox

"Don't worry guys" Said

"Huh,why?" All of them asked

"I trapped Rosey inside a Universal Dimension,because the magic i felt a while ago was very dangerous and it can even passed above maximum levels,she said she's okay" Said

"That's a good thing " Tobias praised him

"Okay,it's time to let Rosey out of the dimension"

Rosey appears and with new clothes too.

"Okay Guys,let's beat this Queen!"

The Gang shot every power that they have,but at the end it din't worked,The Mother Fox was still alive. The Mother Fox became angry and summons demons in the rocks,making The Gang shaking in fear even .

"What is this?,is this fear?" Said Katharine

"I can't move,im afraid" Jeff added

Kitsune was crying in the ground thinking she can't kill her mother and Damien comforted her,but suddenly Kitsune feels no fear.

"Guys have no fear,because we already know our weaknesses but together where still gonna win this fight,because we're here to save ELMORE!"

Their Confidence improved and the Gang are running towards Mother Fox,suddenly,when Kitsune is running,she almost tripped but Damien and holds her hands and throws her in max speed. As she flies,Tobias and Gumball saw her,they hold Kitsune's hands and throw and Rosey,Katharine and Jeff combines their power and shoots it to Kitsune,Kitsune flies towards her mother and stabs her using the knife that she hide all along.

The Mother Fox was stabbed in the heart making her defeated. The Gang we're laughing and smiling and Victory has come. Kitsune goes to the Mother Fox,who was still not yet dead,but was about to die.

"Dear daughter...,you know i don't really hate you and i never abandon you because some of those heroes killed me,i know from what i've done is consider to be a sin to my own child,forgive me..." The Mother Fox whispered

"Well,i could forgive you but i no longer treat you as my mother,but still,your still the same person who created me and brought me to this world,but Mom...,i still love you"

Kitsune hugs her Mother and her Mother glows turning into a pendant,which that pendant was a talisman. Kitsune smiles and wears the pendant and the sun is coming out of the skies,which means the war has ended and all the people of Elmore turned normal again.

Epilogue  
3 months have been passed since that incident. Damien continues his relationship with Kitsune, daughter has been healed and she is reunited with her father. Tobias and Gumball decided to enrolled in a Karate Lesson with ,Tobias has maintain a good relationship with his sister,Rachel. Rosey and Jeff started hanging out with them,Katharine stills continues being a School Muse and Kitsune still wears the talisman.  
**The End**


End file.
